Fácil
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Quedarse a solas, confesarse, ser una pareja. Una ecuación simple con un resultado simple. Y de alguna forma, incluso teniendo los factores y el resultado al final, nada salió como esperaban. / AU / Chrome x Ruri / Senku x Kohaku


**Fácil.**

Chrome estaba decidido. No importa qué, como en su momento alentó a Taiju a confesarle su amor a Yuzuriha ¡hoy él le confesaría sus sentimientos a Ruri cueste lo que cueste!

-Apuesto que al final se acobarda.- se burló Ginro con una de sus sonrisas estúpidas mientras estaban en la azotea de su preparatoria comiendo sus almuerzos.

-¡Yo creo en ti, Chrome!- dijo a gritos Taiju.

-Eres aún más patético que Taiju.- Senku rió cruelmente ante las miradas dolidas del aludido y Chrome. –Él llevaba enamorado de Yuzuriha solo cinco años, mientras que tú estás enamorado de Ruri desde prácticamente toda tu vida. Es realmente lamentable que les tomara tanto tiempo decidirse, más porque todos sabemos que ellas sienten lo mismo.- rodó los ojos.

-¡Pero no puedes asegurarlo!- protestó Chrome de inmediato, sintiendo sus nervios regresar. –Cuando ofrecieron un beso suyo como premio para el ganador del día del deporte, ¡ella realmente estaba dispuesta a besarte cuando tú ganaste por accidente, Senku!-

-Afortunadamente Senku realmente solo quería ganar más fondos para el club de ciencias y rechazó el beso.- murmuró Kinro, ajustando sus lentes. –Fue la primera vez que alguien de un club que no era de deportes, el presidente del club de ciencias no menos, ganó el día del deporte.-

-Ruri solo estaba presionada por ser la presidenta estudiantil, hubiera besado a cualquiera.- Senku rascó su oreja con evidente irritación en su mirada ante las absurdas inseguridades del vice-presidente del club de ciencias.

-¡Eso no me hace sentir mejor!-

-Solo hazlo o al menos deja de lloriquear al respecto.-

-Regresé.- ante la llegada de Tsukasa a la azotea, Chrome se tensó de inmediato.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cumplieron la misión?- preguntó emocionado Ginro.

-Hmm.- el presidente del club de artes marciales asintió. –El director Kokuyo está siendo distraído por Yuzuriha, y Kohaku llevó a Ruri a la sala de música, que está vacía. Es ahora o nunca.-

Todos miraron a Chrome y él asintió, tragando saliva. Se puso en pie y golpeó sus mejillas con ambas manos.

-¡Bien! ¡Lo haré!- todos sus amigos lo habían ayudado demasiado como para que retrocediera ahora.

Se encaminó a la sala de música con su grupo de amigos siguiéndolo, repasando en su mente las palabras que quería decir, ¡las palabras que sin duda iba a decir!

Una vez llegó a su destino, titubeó al ver al objeto de su afecto a través de la ventanilla de la puerta.

-Vamos, idiota, entra ahí y hazlo.- Senku se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Tú puedes, Chrome!- alentó Taiju.

-Tenemos probablemente veinte minutos antes de que el director Kokuyo encuentre a Ruri.- advirtió Tsukasa.

-Sabes lo protector que es ese tipo con su hija Ruri-chan.- Ginro tragó saliva. –De no ser porque el primer premio del día del deporte siempre se elijé a voto popular nunca hubiera aceptado que alguien la besará, menos toleraría que ella tenga novio.-

-Todos cooperamos para darte esta oportunidad, Chrome, ahora es tu turno.- dijo Kinro solemnemente.

-Sí.- tomó aire y finalmente entró a la de música.

Ruri estaba allí hablando con Kohaku, quien al verlo sonrió y le hizo señas de ánimo sin que su hermana mayor la viera. Cuando Ruri lo vio entrar, sonrió hermosamente y lo saludó de inmediato.

-Oh, vaya, miren la hora.- Kohaku miró a su celular y fingió sorpresa. –Tengo que ir a mi club o el presidente Tsukasa me regañará. Tendré que dejarlos solos. ¡Adiós, Ruri-nee! ¡Suerte!- rió por lo bajo mientras se retiraba apresuradamente para reunirse con los demás que estaban espiando por la ventanilla.

Ruri pestañeó confundida, pero de inmediato sonrió cuando Chrome se acercó a ella.

-Últimamente casi no pasamos tiempo juntos.- dijo también aproximándose a él. –Estás muy ocupado como vice-presidente del club de ciencias y yo muy ocupada con la presidencia estudiantil. ¿Cómo has estado?-

-B-bien.- tragó saliva, frotando sus palmas sudorosas en sus pantalones. –Yo… eh… quería decirte algo. Algo importante.-

-¿Mmm? ¿Q-qué cosa?- su rostro se coloreó de un rosa suave y lindo.

-Veras…- su propio rostro se puso rojo remolacha. –Ruri…- los latidos de su corazón resonaban fuertemente en sus oídos. –Yo…- debía estar sudando como un cerdo. –Yo siempre…- su voz trastabilló. –Siempre… eh… ¡S-siempre te he…!... ¡Siempre te he admirado como presidenta!- salió de su boca.

Casi podía sentir a sus amigos palmeándose las frentes por detrás de la puerta.

-¿Eh?- lo miró todavía roja, pero muy confundida.

-N-no te preocupes sí no podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Sé que te estás esforzando y yo también a-así que… Eh… ¡ADIÓS!- de inmediato salió corriendo.

Fuera de la sala de música, todos lo esperaban con miradas de desaprobación.

-¡No puedo creer que desperdiciaras esa oportunidad!- Kohaku parecía dispuesta a matarlo, y era la conocida chica más fuerte de la preparatoria, así que Chrome se encogió sobre sí mismo, creyéndola perfectamente capaz de despedazarlo. -¡Trabajamos mucho para dártela!- reclamó.

-Sabía que esto terminaría así.- Ginro suspiró teatralmente, mientras que Kinro solo negó con la cabeza.

-Incluso Taiju fue menos cobarde que tú, Chrome.- Senku lo miró burlonamente. –Aunque no me sorprende, un cabeza hueca es un cabeza hueca incluso con un amplio conocimiento en ciencia.-

-¡Es muy fácil para ti decirlo, Senku!- Chrome lo señaló acusadoramente. -¡Tú no entiendes nada de sentimientos! ¡No sabes lo difícil que es confesarse!- exclamó, ya harto de sus burlas.

-¿Difícil?- se rió entre dientes. -¿Qué tiene de difícil el simple hecho de abrir la boca y expulsar aire a través de la laringe para hacer vibrar tus cuerdas vocales y decir las palabras que tu área de Broca ubicada en el hemisferio izquierdo del cerebro ya pensó por ti?-

-¡Muy difícil! ¡Es increíblemente difícil!- agitó los puños frenéticamente. -¡Ya verás! ¡Cuando los cerdos vuelen y finalmente ocurra el milagro de que te guste alguien, apuesto que también te será difícil confesarte! ¡Y será mi turno de reír!- declaró con una sonrisa vengativa, muy seguro de sus palabras.

Senku alzó una ceja, con una mueca de indiferencia en su rostro, antes de sonreír burlonamente, confundiendo a todos.

-¿Ah, sí?- rascó su oreja, pareciendo contemplar algo. –Bien entonces, te mostraré lo fácil que es.- caminó hasta pasarlo de largo. –Kohaku.- llamó a la única chica presente, que estaba parada cerca de la puerta de la sala de música todavía mirando furiosa y decepcionada a Chrome.

-¿Qué?- lo miró curiosa, tan confundida como todos.

Senku finalmente terminó de escarbar en su oído y sopló el pequeño montón de cera acumulada en la punta de su dedo, antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirarla seriamente.

-Me gustas. Sé mi novia.- dijo de sopetón, sin tapujo alguno.

-¡¿EHHHHHHH?!- todos, incluida la chica, se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Aceptas o no? No tengo todo el día.- Senku frunció el ceño con hastío.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- Kohaku lo miró con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Por qué demonios no hablaría en serio?- rodó los ojos.

-Oh…- se puso todavía más roja, mientras que los demás seguían sin recuperarse de la sorpresa, con las mandíbulas por el piso. –Eh… ¿d-de a-acuerdo?- accedió sin realmente terminar de procesar todo, aun insegura de qué estaba pasando aquí.

-Bien.- se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver a Chrome con una sonrisa triunfante. -¿Lo ves? Fácil.- se jactó.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Ruri salió de la sala de música.

-Oh, hola. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó confundida.

-Ehh…-

-¡Ruri, ahí estás!- el director Kokuyo se apareció con Yuzuriha detrás de él. –Vamos, necesitó tu ayuda con unos papeles.- murmuró, mirando con desconfianza a Chrome.

-Muy bien, papá.- lo siguió suspirando. –Nos vemos, Chrome.- se despidió dedicándole otra de sus lindas sonrisas.

-¡Y ustedes vayan volviendo a clases! El receso casi termina.- ordenó el director mientras se retiraba.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Senku se encaminó hacia su siguiente clase, sin hacer caso a sus amigos todavía shockeados, a Yuzuriha haciendo preguntas y a Chrome humillado y arrepentido por perder otra oportunidad de confesarse a Ruri y otra discusión con su mejor amigo barra rival. Kohaku fue caminando detrás de él.

-¿De verdad estabas hablando en serio?- preguntó siguiéndolo con los ojos todavía muy abiertos, no menos sorprendida que los otros.

-Sí.- contestó él secamente.

-¿No fue solo para probarle tu punto a Chrome?-

-No.-

-¿Entonces en serio te gusto?-

-Eso dije.-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Seguro.-

-¿Somos novios ahora?-

-Sí.-

-¿Vas a b-besarme?-

-No en la escuela.-

-¿Y seguro que estás seguro de que estabas hablando en serio?-

-Sí.-

Mientras veía a la nueva pareja (tan rara como era) alejarse, Chrome solo pudo suspirar para sí mismo y prometerse que muy pronto sería su turno y el de Ruri. La próxima vez no fallaría y serían los demás quienes lo verían alejarse felizmente junto con su Ruri… Ojalá…

**Fin. **

Holaaaaa! :D

Tenía ganas de hacer otro One-Shot de Senku x Kohaku uwu Y también de Chrome x Ruri, a ellos igual los shippeo fuerte x3

Esto es un AU escolar, donde todos son amigos y van a la escuela :v Deje a varios personajes fuera porque quería mantener el OS sin spoilers y también porque algunos me parecen demasiado mayores o fuera de lugar para ir a una simple preparatoria xP

Quería agradecerles a mis lectores de Baby Stone por todo su apoyo, esperó poder actualizar pronto nwn

Ojala que les haya gustado y los personajes pertenecen a Inagaki y Boichi!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
